In general, a vehicle is equipped with an airbag apparatus as a safety apparatus in which an airbag cushion is expanded by receiving gas from an inflator to protect a rider at the time of an accident.
The airbag apparatus is installed at each portion of a vehicle as necessary. A driver airbag apparatus mounted on a steering wheel in order to protect a driver who sits on a driver seat, a passenger airbag apparatus mounted at an upper portion of a glove box in order to protect a passenger who sits on a passenger seat, and a curtain airbag apparatus mounted on a roof rail in order to protect the side of the rider, are proposed.
Each of these airbag apparatuses includes an inflator generating gas and an airbag cushion that is expanded and deployed when receiving gas in connection with the inflator to protect the riders.
In recent years, there have been shown airbag apparatuses protecting the passenger at an appropriate deployment pressure by changing the deployment pressure of the airbag cushion depending on the position of the passenger.
In particular, the amount of gas discharged from the airbag cushion is controlled by the passenger loaded to the airbag cushion, and as a result, active type airbag apparatuses in which the deployment pressure of the airbag cushion varies attract public attention.